


Blessed by the Norns

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Tony Stark, Bonding, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Magical Tony Stark, Mutual Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Receiving your soul mark from the Norns was supposed to be considered a blessing. That mark was meant to guide you to the one being in all of existence who was your perfect match. Tony already knew his perfect match. He wasn’t sure the Norns agreed.





	Blessed by the Norns

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost another pure Jotun Loki fic (I had so much fun with _Sweet Dreams_ recently) but this idea wouldn't let me go and I couldn't resist it. I set this one way before when the first Thor movie would have been set even though this is a complete AU from MCU canon.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : B4 - Soulmates

Tony was nervous. He had known all day that today, based on the signs and the reading he’d received, was the day the Norns would bless him with the mark that would signal his soul match. The mark that would help him to find the one being in all of existence that was meant to match him. The one soul reportedly perfectly suited for him and only him.

He was terrified.

It was supposed to be a blessing, to know the one who would complete you and stay with you through everything, but it felt more like a curse. Tony already _knew_ who completed him. He already knew his perfect fit but in an instant that was going to be taken from him.

Marrying someone who was _not_ your match was unheard of. It was considered a taboo because you were slighting the Norns and _no one_ wanted to do that. Those who ignored their mark, who discarded the gift, were said to be cursed.

“You look worried.” Tony looked up from the blade he’d been examining at the edge of the training area. Thor towered over Tony where he sat, the Prince towered over him even when Tony stood, as his friend looked down at him with a hint of concern. “This is a happy day, Tony. You’re to receive your mark. It’s a blessing.”

Tony swallowed and forced, what he hoped looked like, a relaxed grin. “Just thinking, Thundercloud. No need to worry yourself.”

“Try not to get too lost in thought.” It was a light tease and Tony waved him away.

“You’re neglecting your admirers. They’re waiting to get their asses handed to them by the God of Thunder.” He watched how Thor’s eyes brightened, a gleam of excitement more than noticeable, as his fingers curled over the hilt of his sword.

Thor turned, took a step in their direction and turned back to look down at him. “The Norns will give you a good match, Tony.” It was strangely insightful when lately Tony knew that Thor’s mind had mostly been lost to battle as they traveled through the Nine. “The Norns wouldn’t give the God of Creation and Innovation an unworthy match. Have faith they know best.”

_Can’t risk it._

He didn’t say that out loud. Instead Tony nodded, “I know, big guy. Thanks.” He set the blade down and leaned back against the steps he was sitting on. As Thor cast one last look at him, the same concerned look in his eyes, before he turned towards the arena.

Moments later, as Thor was gleefully tearing through each challenger, he felt something brush against his shoulder and the length of his arm. Tony tilted his head back and met smirking green eyes.

“Watching my brother winning against ‘Asgard’s best’?” Loki looked over at the arena and rolled his eyes when Thor sent someone sailing through the air to crash through a weapon’s rack. Cheers went up as more charged Thor with a kind of reckless abandon that could only be displayed here and not in battle. “I thought you would be in your smithy.”

“Supposedly fresh air does the soul good.”

It earned a low laugh, “So does mischief, Anthony.”

Something sharp flared inside of him at Loki’s words. He shoved it back, offered a grin and watched Loki’s eyes sharpen on him when his best friend noticed something off. Tony had never been able to trick Loki but Loki was typically nice enough not to call him on it.

Not today it seemed.

The Norns really were _not_ on his side, were they?

He could actually feel Loki’s magic reaching out, curious and concerned, to brush against his own. Tony wanted to just _sink_ into it. Somehow, with Loki, it was far too easy to let him in and that was part of the problem.

How could he expect anyone else to compliment him so easily? How could anyone else match him for wit, intelligence, chaos and magic as well as Loki did? He couldn’t imagine it and his magic was _not_ helping him to hide the reason why he wasn’t at his best.

It had always had a mind of its own and now, with anxiety and nerves over his soul match, it was even worse.

“Something is wrong.” It wasn’t a question. It was blunt and straight to the point. No skipping around or attempting to drag something out of him. Just a fact and stated plainly. “What is it?”

How could he possibly tell Loki? How could he possibly explain that if anyone’s mark but Loki’s appeared on him it would be proof the Norns hated him?

_This is why it’s better to fall into lust instead of love. It hurts too fucking much when it isn’t certain._

Tony opened his mouth and Loki gave him a look that had his mouth shutting. “ _Don’t_ tell me it is nothing. Your magic is practically writhing with anguish.” He wondered if he’d ever be that aware of magic, he could only pick up the faintest of emotions, or if Loki was simply extraordinary in a way others were not.

It was Loki.

Loki had _always_ been extraordinary.

_Dammit. If you keep thinking like that you’re just going to depress yourself even worse when your mark does come._

There was no point in lying. Loki would know in an instant and Tony wasn’t going to insult his friend like that.

“My mark.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose, “Did you get it?” he looked at Tony as though he could see it. The interest and excitement were more than obvious in Loki’s far too expressive green eyes. Tony’s fingers curled where he had rested them on his thighs. He shook his head.

“No...” he picked at the leather of his pants as a distraction that failed to actually distract, “How did _you_ feel when you received yours?” it was a simple question. A way to misdirect that Tony knew would fail but he had to try anyway.

“Nervous. Excited.” Something crossed Loki’s face and Tony failed to catch it before it was gone. “Pleased.” A brief pause as Loki’s lips curled, “Very pleased.” It was more than obvious in Loki’s tone and the emotion in his eyes.

Tony felt a lump settle in his throat. _Oh_. Loki _knew_ who his mark matched. He’d never said a word and it hurt to know that whoever matched Loki was someone his friend was interested in. Instead of answering he nodded as though he understood the feeling. Tony doubted he would. He doubted he’d ever feel that kind of pleasure over his mark’s match.

Falling in love with someone when the Norns were the ones to choose matches was one of the stupidest things he could have possibly done.

He hoped whoever matched Loki actually deserved him. Loki was underappreciated, often shunned and overlooked in favor of his older brother. His magic wasn’t valued near to the level it should be and Loki’s successes rarely received the proper kind of recognition.

Surely the Norns wouldn’t bless someone with Loki only for that person to fail to appreciate the gift they had been given.

It was a relief when Loki seemed to drop the conversation. Instead of pushing for more information Loki knocked their shoulders together, flicked his eyes towards the arena and offered a mischievous grin that had warmth filling Tony’s chest. It was familiar and Tony _knew_ what followed. He looked over in time to see a spear turn into a long, thick snake. The supposed _warrior_ holding it _shrieked_ and flung it into the face of another of Thor’s challengers.

Tony was laughing so hard he fell against Loki’s side, body shaking, as the snake in the arena grew in size and breathed fire into the sky in a way that was clearly not common in a snake. The purple flames licked the sky and heated the air.

Loki wasn’t done. A good doubt of mischief and chaos never ended so swiftly, especially not when Loki was doing it in an effort to cheer him up in some manner.

His magic twisted through the air, silent and invisible, causing several of Thor’s challengers to act less than ‘manly’. Insects of varying sizes and shapes crawled up their legs, slipping under clothing and wrapping around weapons, while Thor tossed them a very put-upon expression as chaos erupted around him. A little nudge of Loki’s magic had the Asgardians in the arena swelling with panic and adrenaline.

It only ended after Loki’s magic had wrapped around them, cloaking them from view and hiding their laughter, as everything Loki had conjured disappeared and the challengers were left standing in the arena in dresses truly not fit for their figures.

Tony doubted they would be able to remove their new clothing for hours yet.

“It’s a pity,” Loki breathed against his ear, voice full of amusement. “That swords and daggers fail to handle a little bit of magic. One would think a sharp blade could take on any foe regardless of their chosen weapon but it appears as though that is not the case.” Tony looked a little closer and recognized several of the challengers in the arena with Thor.

He recognized them as Aesir who thought Loki’s use of magic made him less. Several of them had made comments about Tony’s own magical talents. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt over the chaos that had erupted in front of them.

_You’re way too easy to love, Lo._

Loki’s magic wrapped around Tony, cradling him gently, as it whisked them away from the training arena. They appeared inside the palace and a glance around revealed there wasn’t a single soul around. Seconds later the magic hiding the two of them slipped away and they shimmered into view.

Tony was still laughing while his mind happily replayed the last twenty minutes again. He was so lost to amusement, feeling Loki pressed against him and just as amused, that it took him several seconds to realize _something_ was flaring inside of him. It was brushing against his magic, twining through it and blossoming in a way that was near impossible to ignore. Tony swallowed at the feeling of his own magic, twined with that something _other_ , wrapping tightly around his wrist.

Next to him it was impossible to miss the way Loki suddenly stilled.

He didn’t want to look. If he didn’t look then it wasn’t there and he didn’t have to accept it.

_Out of sight and sure as fuck out of mind. Denial is my friend._

“Anthony?” Loki’s voice was soft and cautious. Tony’s muscles tensed. He wanted to go back to a few minutes before when they were laughing and his mark hadn’t made itself known.

“I don’t—”

“You’ve wondered about your mark since we were young. We used to wonder what kind of mark the Norns would bless us with.” A symbol, a phrase, a description or, in some lucky cases, matches were blessed with a name to help guide them towards the only being in existence whose soul fit theirs. They had spoken at length about it, excited and curious, as each day brought them closer to their own marks. “Aren’t you curious?”

His friend probably wanted him to be just as excited, just as pleased, but Tony didn’t think that was possible. How could it be?

“Is it really that terrifying? Do you think the Norns would give you someone unworthy?” Loki’s tone was soft, similar to the tone Loki used when talking to his mount in the stables and feeding the spoiled horse sugar cubes.

He could do this.

He could do this and keep his broken heart hidden if only so Loki would stop giving him _that_ look. Howard would certainly be unimpressed if he’d lived long enough to see Tony anxious over a soul match. He shoved that thought aside and focused on the moment he’d been dreading.

_Just…do it._

Tony glanced at his left wrist, hidden by leather and metal, before a quick burst of his own magic removed the vambrace. He pushed the leather up, mentally fortified himself and turned his wrist over to look at the mark the Norns had gifted him with.

**_Loki_ **

His legs felt weak, his heart seized in his chest and his lungs froze as he stared at the name flashing a very familiar shade of green in handwriting he had read countless times. Tony’s fingers reached out and brushed over the letters, tracing them with reverence and wonder. It was the very last thing he’d ever expected; the kind of gift that he hadn’t wanted to hope for but had, somehow, been given to him anyway.

Their bond wouldn’t snap into place, wouldn’t bind them together beyond even death, until the two of them touched after they had both received their marks.

Tony pulled his eyes away from his mark and looked up at his best friend, the one he’d been silently in love with, to see open affection and pleasure filling Loki’s green eyes. “Yours?” he asked and hoped this wasn’t a dream or a trick of some kind. Loki was all too happy to show his own mark on his wrist in gorgeous flashing gold.

**_Anthony_ **

It was his name in his handwriting and it was on Loki. Loki who had known for months and had waited until Tony received his own mark. Tony couldn’t imagine that wait. He would have gone crazy keeping it to himself because he _knew_ that Loki had shown no one. It was often considered bad luck to intentionally show someone else your mark before your soul match.

Pleasure and happiness _burst_ inside of him. His magic felt light and free with the weight of fear no longer dragging him down. He could feel the way his magic practically purred against Loki’s, pressing close without hesitation and twining the two of them together, as Loki’s own magic just as happily wrapped them together.

Loki grinned, leaned down and Tony was all too happy to surge up to meet him. Their touch, the one that sealed their bond and bound them together beyond even death, was the press of their lips together in a kiss.

His fingers curled in Loki’s leathers and Loki’s hand curled against him, holding him in place, as their lips moved together and Tony relished the warm affection he could feel surging through their soul bond from Loki.

Tony could feel the truth in Loki’s emotions, all of them bursting and swelling inside, as his own responded with equal enthusiasm to let his soul match know just how satisfied he was with their match.

“ _My_ soul match.” Loki was happy, content and gleefully smug in a way Tony was pretty sure only Loki could pull off. Tony basked in the possessive undercurrent he could feel bubbling at Loki’s end of the bond. His best friend had _always_ been rather possessive of Tony’s time and person since their friendship had begun, often times delighting in stealing him away from duties or others. Thor had, fortunately, laughed it off and didn’t seem to find any kind of insult in Tony’s, sometimes sudden, disappearances.

It seemed more than obvious that Loki’s possessiveness would be even greater now. Loki didn’t enjoy sharing, having a sibling probably only managed to intensify that, and Tony was more than content with it.

He was more than happy to be the object of Loki’s intense focus, his interest and obsession. It wasn’t as though he didn’t feel similarly. Tony could feel his own possessive tendencies, the ones that had been terrified at potentially losing Loki to someone else, responding to the knowledge that Loki was, against all odds, _his_.

_Mine mine mine mine. All mine._

“Now you’re never going to be rid of me.” Tony grinned at Loki, far too happy and not caring that his magic was probably radiating the emotion that would have embarrassed him at any other moment. He could feel how Loki’s magic continually brushed against his, practically buzzing with pleasure and wrapping around him _the same way it always had_.

Tony thought of Loki in the months since his friend had gotten his mark. Somehow Lok had been more present than before, more quick to touch and press against him, even when compared to the easy camaraderie they had shared since childhood. Loki’s magic, that had always reached out and hovered near his, had wrapped more firmly around him whenever they were near each other.

Somehow he’d missed all of the signs that were so obvious in hindsight.

Loki hadn’t _said_ anything but his touches, his attention and the increased possessiveness had done a fine job of saying everything his mouth couldn’t say. Tony just hadn’t heard even though Loki had been practically screaming it.

“We will have to announce our match to my parents and the court.” All matched couples on Asgard did so to receive a blessing from Queen Frigga but their match? _Prince Loki’s match?_ That would be up there with a coronation and the birth of a new heir to the throne. “Will you move into my rooms?”

Tony would have done _that_ decades ago but he didn’t say that. It was probably obvious considering the way his magic had reacted to Loki’s question.

“Are you sure you want all of my stuff cluttering your space?” he teased knowing how there were inventions, weapons and countless artifacts he’d brought back from trips across the Nine. Whenever Thor had dropped by his rooms his other friend had always commented about the chaos that made up Tony’s space.

“Anthony…your things have been slowly cluttering my rooms for centuries.” Loki’s lips quirked, “There are mechanical creations in my sitting room, notes for weapons mixed with my own notes and countless other weapons brought along with you to my rooms only to be left behind.” Amusement filled his eyes, “One of your cloaks is over a chair in my bedroom and pieces of your armor are scattered throughout _all_ of my rooms. I almost tripped over one of your vambraces this morning.”

Tony flushed. “When you put it that way…” he thought about all of the little things of Loki’s that had been left at his over their friendship. Books, scrolls, artifacts and creations he’d crafted to augment his magic. Loki had even added countless ruins and wards to protect Tony’s rooms on top of those that Tony had added himself.

There was evidence of Loki all over his smithy and his workshop.

“I think Mother would have been shocked if my match had been anyone but you.” Loki’s fingers brushed against his name on Tony’s wrist sending bolts of warmth flaring through Tony and twisting warmly in his gut. He wanted to shove his face against Loki and just _breathe_. “The Norns couldn’t have found a more perfect match.”

The tone was pleased and smug.

Tony grinned, stepped close and reached up to pull Loki down into another kiss because now he _could_ and Norns he didn’t want to stop.

Loki’s hand curled at the back of his neck, fingers brushing through his hair, as he bent over to kiss Tony back. Their soul bond sung between the two of them, their magic happily flowing together, as Tony moaned into the kiss and went to his tip-toes trying to deepen it.

“I knew it.”

They broke apart and turned to see Frigga _beaming_ with pleasure at the two of them. Tony was pretty sure his face was burning but he didn’t move an inch from where he was pressed up against his soul match.

“We’ll have to arrange a feast and a celebration.”

Listening to the easy way Frigga talked about their match it almost seemed ridiculous that he had been dreading this day for so long. There had not been a single scenario in his mind in which ended with him being the one standing here, Loki pressed against his side while bearing _his_ mark, as Frigga discussed plans to announce their match to all of Asgard.

_Have faith in the Norns indeed._

He had not allowed himself to hope for this moment to be his but, somehow, the Norns had seen fit to bless him with Loki and Tony was certainly not going to question that good fortune.

It would be foolish to do so.

“Can we wait a few days before announcing anything?” Loki suddenly asked. “I’m not quite ready to share my good fortune with the entirety of Asgard and the rest of the Nine.” He titled his chin just a bit, “I have been silent for months, waiting for Anthony’s mark, and now that we have only just bonded I want to be selfish.”

Tony could feel Loki’s magic curling possessively around him. His own radiated happiness and contentment.

“We won’t have a moment of privacy and I would prefer to have a chance to solidify our bond without Kingdom wide scrutiny or constant interruption.”

Frigga’s lips curled and understanding filled her eyes. “Of course, Loki.” She looked between the two of them, the excitement about planning and announcing their match calming. “Take two weeks to yourselves. Travel or remain on Asgard. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed and we’ll plan when you return.”

She pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead and then Tony’s, congratulated them and left them alone in the hallway.

“I know I have said it before but you have the best mother in all of Asgard.” A glance up at his soul match revealed Loki practically preening at the compliment as he always did. It was ridiculously endearing. Tony poked him in the side. “Come on, Lo-Lo, let’s pack.”

Loki tugged him along down the hallway, their sides brushing as they walked, towards Loki’s rooms. “Where to?”

“Alfheim?”

They turned a corner before Loki responded.

“There is a sacred ritual performed on Alfheim that augments the bond between magical soul matches.” Loki sounded pleased at the thought of it, “It needs to be performed within a day of the bond forming.”

He glanced at Loki and took in the nonchalant way that Loki had offered information that Tony was pretty sure was restricted to Alfheim. “How long have you known about that?” it was curiosity that had him asking. Loki rarely said or did anything without careful thought. It didn’t always go in the way he wanted but there was a reason for it.

As he looked Tony noticed there was a slight flush to Loki’s cheeks. Tony found himself fascinated at the sight. He heard Loki mumble something and the temptation to tease had him grinning. The nervousness from earlier was gone, replaced with a kind of giddy pleasure that kept bursting inside of him.

“What was that, Lo?”

Loki flicked a glance down at him, caught the expression on his face and gave him a narrowed eye look that lacked even an ounce of heat. There was mostly fond exasperation flowing through their bond.

It was only obvious through the bond and in those expressive green eyes.

“Come on…how long?” he changed his voice into something soft and cajoling.

Loki might be known for mischief, rejoicing in chaos and even viciously cutting through enemies but, if someone was lucky enough, they also knew he was fiercely protective of those he considered his and achingly considerate when it truly mattered.

“Since my mark.”

Tony’s mouth fell open in a surprised little ‘o’ as the flush seemed to deepen. The surprise gave way to happy pleasure, warm affection and awe. He yanked Loki into a nearby alcove, flung his magic up to conceal them and pulled Loki down into a kiss that made his soul match _moan_.

When they pulled apart, cheeks flushed and arousal burning, Loki’s expression went sly. “It’s also the only soul match ritual that involves sex magic.” His tone had dipped low into something sensual and practically leering.

“Really?” their faces were still close together. “Then why are we still on Asgard?”

Delight and pleasure filled Loki’s eyes as he pressed their lips together, wrapped his magic around them and sent them to his rooms with a burst of magic that had Tony grinning against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about the thought of Loki having Tony growing up, someone similar and different, that would give him something he lacked otherwise. Loki is a bit lighter, still just as mischievous and scheming, because Tony's existence as a childhood friend gives him someone of his own.
> 
> I love soul mate/bond/mark fics, it's probably one of my favorite tropes, and that might be the inner romantic in me but I really hope I did this justice. When I saw that I had the soul mate square on my bingo card I knew immediately I wanted to write it with FrostIron.
> 
> I really do hope that you all enjoyed this one. Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
